


The Way Out (might be the way down)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Let's Make Out Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes a last effort to bring the Black Widow in.</p><p>Written for the prompt "tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Out (might be the way down)

"I'm not going to do it," Barton said. His eyes were fixed on her, steady, keeping her in his sights. "But that means you come with me. I bring you in. We do this right."

She shook her head. _You've got to be kidding me._ "So what you're saying is you've found the ideal way to get both of us killed."

Barton grinned up at her, and he seemed almost like a different person then. Lighter, sweeter. She could still see the seriousness, see the agent who'd chased her through Sarajevo and wouldn't be stopped, but that wasn't all he was. There was a lot more to Clint Barton, and part of her wanted to know all there was to know. "Yeah," he said. "Probably. But you're a dead woman already, if I'm not mistaken."

"Why would you do it? For me?"

He shrugged, his pale shoulders even whiter from the streetlamp at the mouth of the alley. "Gut instinct. I've done stupider things, before you point that out."

She dropped to her feet in front of him. Close. Close enough she could kill him if she had to. "When?"

He lowered his bow. "Probably yesterday, when I didn't take the kill shot." He said it so easily. She envied that. If she'd failed the way he had....

_I cannot fail,_ she reminded herself. _I succeed, or I'm done._

"You're not tired of this? Come over to SHIELD, you can get bossed around by a whole new group of people. Sometimes they even make the world a better place." He leaned close to her. "Hang on," he said. "People coming by." He held his bow back, shielded from outside eyes with their bodies. His breath tickled the side of her face, brushed her hair. "Look," he said. "I'm not gonna pretend you'll retire. People like us, we don't live long enough to retire. But you don't have to live like this."

"What do you have in mind?" she said, low enough no one else could hear. 

His lips brushed her cheek. "Now you're talkin'."


End file.
